Garnet
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Cora decides to be slightly modern, you can guess the rest...
1. Chapter 1

Either two or three chapters, undecided yet! Enjoy Xx

He had snuck up to her private parlour in the late afternoon with a frown upon his face.

"Robert, what on earth has happened?"

He sighed and took a seat close to her on the love seat, "nothing important darling, just tired I suppose." She put down her book and turned more fully to face him, "yes I suppose it has been a trying few weeks hasn't it." He made a small noise and sank back further into the couch, deflated.

She leant towards him, her dress pulling away slightly from her décolleté as she did so, her voice a warm whisper, "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

He eyed her carefully, as though not fully trusting her motives, "Cora…"

"Yes darling?" she replied innocently.

It was unspoken to them by now; they had been married for too long to not know what would more than likely happen next. And they hadn't for awhile, so really it was bound to happen sooner rather than later if she had anything to do with it. He leant away from her and reached down to place a large hand on her knee, pushing up her dress slightly in the process. He ran his hand down the length of her stocking clad calf and her breath caught as he pulled her right foot into his lap. A smile, a real one this time spread across his face as he began to press his fingers into the top of her foot, his fingers somehow making their way into the T- straps of her shoes.

God she had missed this, they had just been so busy lately and distant and…, god that felt good.

Her left leg was hanging off the couch leaving her in a very much exposed position. She could feel her breath quicken as he began to gently undo her shoe, she felt strangely exposed and he had barely touched her. He turned to look at her now, his eyes had taken on a glassy quality which she knew _too_ well.

"Robert." It came out as more of a growl than anything else and he raised his eyebrow at her as he slipped her foot out of her shoe with one hand and managed to run the other up her thigh beneath her now pooled up dress. Her shoe fell to the floor with a dull thud and he pulled her other leg into his lap slowly repeating the process, his hand catching on her shoe buckle and then he stopped… What was he doing?

 _Oh_. She had forgotten about that. But how was she to know that they would be doing this now? What did it even matter?

"It's just nail varnish Robert." He proceeded to take that shoe off as well and couldn't seem to decide whether to look at her feet or her face.

Perhaps the garnet shade she had chosen was a mistake, but she liked it at the time. Rose had been so encouraging and she could admit she had been caught up in the moment, it was fun, something different. He still hadn't spoken; in fact he was turning the same colour as the nail varnish as she spoke. She swung her legs off his lap and wiggled her stockinged toes into the plush carpet trying to hide them from his gaze. "Rose thought it might be a fun idea while we had our hair done."

"A fun idea."

"Robert, you're being ridiculous." She shuffled across the couch and placed a gentle hand on his thigh which he quickly brushed off.

Words seemed to come back to him, although she soon wished they hadn't. "You know Cora, with everything else changing in my life; I thought at least my wife would remain a constant."

She took in a heavy breath and stood, she knew how hard it was for him to face change, but this was different. She should have known the moment he walked into the room. Turning to stand in front of him while he still sat she leant down very carefully and pressed a kiss to his forehead, he didn't respond, choosing to cross his legs over what she knew to be a pressing hardness in his trousers.

"Fine." She spun in her place but was stopped by his words, which he had tried and failed to mutter under his breath.

"I hope you manage to remove that before the guests arrive."

Sometimes she didn't know how they managed to remain happily married for so many years. She grit her teeth, speaking lowly, "It's nothing major Robert, it's in fashion now."

"I don't care if it's in fashion, I don't see why you should need to do that."

"Rose wanted to and…" this was going nowhere and they had guests arriving this afternoon. "I can take it off if it bothers you so much."

"No." he was speaking to her as if she were a child now and she could feel the anger building within her, his tone mocking her, "No, by all means leave it on, why don't you just come down to dinner in your stockings and show everybody how fashionable the Countess of Grantham is."

A thump and then another.

Mary paused in her writing and lay down her pen to listen. In fact, it sounded like people were yelling, a muffled yelling to be precise.

Most probably her parents, although she loathed to think why, she had heard several stories which one might never wish to hear of their parents. A smashing now, perhaps a vase and from what sounded like her mother's sitting room and then her mother's voice, loud and angry and indistinguishable. Mary got up with a frown and walked toward the commotion, surely someone should check on them?

"Lady Mary." It was Carson looking concerned and walking at an equal pace as her toward the noise. It had gone quiet now and they both looked at the door as though concerned one might have murdered the other, or worse.

"Do you think I should…"

"No Milady, just wait."

Mary knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but her parents never fought like that and it worried her that they should be yelling so close to the arrival of their guests. The door being pushed open interrupted her thoughts as both she and Carson stepped back, as though afraid of what might appear before them. They didn't have to wait long before her father's angry voice could be heard, much louder this time, "Cora,"

And then her mother, her very angry looking mother appeared, "Ohh _do_ be _quiet_ Robert!"

Cora walked out of the door, pulling it silently shut behind her and then noticed the two people wearily watching her. They looked her up and down as though searching for injury and then Mary tilted her head in realisation, "Where are your shoes?"

"Why don't you ask your father." She snapped, turning to walk up the hallway to her bedroom, silently slipped inside.

Mary looked to Carson, wondering what to do next, obviously her father was still in the room, although she was loath to speak to him. His temper was atrocious and he was obviously upset about something. Before they had a chance to make a decision he slipped out of the room, saving her the trouble, ignoring both Mr Carson and her, stomping to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Mary turned to their Butler with a slightly perplexed look on her face, "I'll have Edith help me with the arrivals and I will make their excuses, I doubt they will be in any shape to receive people this afternoon."


	2. Chapter 2

There will be a third chapter :) Thank- you for your lovely reviews!

* * *

"Where is your mother? We can't wait all night." He was in a foul mood and the disappearance of his wife was only increasing his anger. Well, he knew where she was, but he certainly was not going to tell her to hurry up.

They had argued earlier in the afternoon and he had not bothered checking in on her before he made his way downstairs, now he could see what a mistake that had been. It was highly unlike Cora to miss a social event, especially one being held at her own home. However things between them had been tense lately and he couldn't blame her for staying away, although she should at least have the decency to tell him. This of course only increased his anger and he began pacing the entry way where he had pulled out his two elder daughters. Neither of which looked particularly pleased to be dragged from the party, it was Mary who decided to answer his question after a moment of silence, remembering their overheard argument from that afternoon,

"I thought you might know Papa?"

Where Mary got that attitude from he might never know and he gave her a glare which had her looking at her shoes, which in turn had him blushing. He turned instead to his middle daughter who he knew would at least endeavour to help bring Cora down.

"Would you go and find her Edith, she is holding up the whole night."

The two sisters shared a look which spoke volumes, not that he was to notice. Mary had given Edith the details on the argument that she and Carson had witnessed as they had walked down to receive their guests earlier in the afternoon. Neither of their parents had come down after the slamming of their separate doors, something which had concerned both sisters at the time. Mary could count on one hand the number of times her mother had neglected to welcome guests. A silent decision was made and Mary nodded at her sister, who quickly slipped from the room leaving with her increasingly angry father.

"I'll go Papa, Edith will go and soothe the masses."

He turned back to Mary, "I don't know what she is playing at…" He was cut off however by the sound of heels on the stairs as the woman herself made her presence known to them.

"Oh hold your hair Robert, I am right here."

She could hear them speaking from the top of the stairs and hoped they had had the foresight to shut the door joining the hallway to the drawing room. Surely the whole party needn't know about their disagreement.

"Cora…" the words were lost on his lips as he took in her appearance. She was still holding onto the railing, a small frown etched onto her face and he could see in her eyes that she was still annoyed with him. Probably more than annoyed actually, _but_ , he had seen her annoyed more times than he cared to remember. It was the dress she was wearing that managed to tear the words from his lips. It was a gold dress with a slightly daring neckline which clung to her in the nicest of ways. His eyes drew up to her hair and then fell back to her eyes. She was staring at him, waiting, he assumed for him to pass comment. Her eyes were daring him to mention her choice of outfit. But he would not fall for that, not right now. He was already in too much trouble as it was.

"Yes?" Cora was staring intently at him; no he would not fall for that. Instead he pointedly turned away from his wife and daughter, walking back toward the drawing room.

Mary was staring at her mother in disbelief. Cora silently rolled her eyes before following her husband and beginning the enormous task of greeting their guest who they had neglected that afternoon.

* * *

He needed a drink. Why was she wearing that dress? And why on earth had he picked a fight with her that afternoon? She had worn that dress to spite him he was certain. Now they had to get through a dinner before he would even be able to speak to her again and who knew how long that might go on for. Good god, why had Mary insisted they invite of many people? And half of them were staying which meant they would all have to be on their best behaviour. It appeared no one was really paying any attention to him, which meant he could possibly slip out of the room for a quick drink before dinner. Wonderful.

Cora paused outside the door which concealed the lively guests to question her daughter. "What did you tell them?"

"That you and Papa were held up with a tenant issue in the village." A plausible story which excused them nicely, only she hoped they didn't ask her any details. She nodded to her eldest daughter in thanks and smoothed a gloved hand over her sleeve as she walked into the bustling room with a smile.

* * *

"Robert!"

The one person he had been hoping to avoid, someone must have told her about the lack of welcome to the Estate that afternoon,

"Mama, please don't lecture me."

"I wasn't going to."

"Then what were you going to say?"

She beckoned him closer, "Is Cora alright?"

He felt his agitation mount, "Is Cora alright? What about me?"

She frowned at him, as though an insolent child, "Please don't make a scene Robert, you know how I hate drama." He gave her a look of disbelief and she went on, "Just try and be civil to each other."

"Mama, can you honestly remember a time when Cora was not the perfect hostess?" He tilted his head and left before she had the chance to answer, knowing he was right. He pushed into the silence of the library and sighed loudly making his way over to the decanter. A door opening startled him and he turned around ready to scold whoever was interrupting him when he saw Tom cautiously enter the darkened room.

He took a swig of his drink, "Did the girls send you to check up on me?"

Tom moved towards him with a small smile, "I'm afraid they did."

"Very well, I'm behaving myself, don't worry." Tom nodded and Robert moved to pour another,

"Would you like one?"

"I'm not sure that Mary would approve, but I could hardly let you drink alone, thanks." He accepted the glass and Robert took a long sip of the warm liquid. "Cora and I had an argument just before the dressing gong."

"Oh" Tom nodded, Mary had told him as much and their lack of attendance had been noted.

"And now she's wearing that bloody dress." Tom raised an eyebrow waiting for his father in law to go on. Cora looked resplendent as ever, but he didn't see what her choice dress had to do with anything.

Robert sighed however and shook his head not willing to give anything else away, a small blush already creeping onto his cheeks, "I really shouldn't be telling you this though, we should get back to the party before they send out a search party."


	3. Chapter 3

She watches him try to leave only to be caught by his mother.

Serves him right.

Cora watches them closely, knowing that Robert is angry and in desperate need of a drink.

Violet speaks, her face concerned, probably questioning him about their lack of appearance earlier in the afternoon. She sees Robert look around, a look of agitation etched into his features. Someone moves to stand in front of them blocking her view of her husband and mother in- law. When she can see them again, Robert seems to have slipped out, generally unnoticed by the rest of their guests.

How very like Robert to turn to alcohol when faced with a problem. She sighs and collects a glass of champagne from a passing Thomas, walking over to sit alone on a lounge. Not that she would remain alone for long, she was the hostess after all. Carson had been trying to catch her eye to announce dinner, but the champagne in her hand was too tempting and besides, people looked to be having a good time. She drank down the champagne quickly relishing the bubbles prickling in her mouth and down her throat. A distraction from her silly husband.

She was still furious with Robert and it appeared that this was not going to change anytime soon. She thought that wearing this dress would show him that she was ready to forgive, but his reaction had shown that he clearly was not. Storming away like a child when she had rather hoped for the opposite. It was so like Robert to continue a petty argument long after it should be done.

Thomas returned with another glass of champagne which she accepted with a smile this time. She finished her glass with another sigh nodding at Carson as she stood to lead everyone into dinner alone. Robert wasn't the only one who could drink away his troubles.

* * *

She had had far too much to drink.

She had felt him watching her as she had accepted more wine than was strictly necessary with her dinner and god knows how much she had had once they had separated. No one seed to notice or indeed care, and so she had drunk to her heart's content. It was rather soothing actually, and she felt warm and quite light.

Actually she could not remember the last time she had been drunk. Perhaps there was a reason for that, not that it seemed to matter right now.

She was currently sitting with Rose and couldn't help but giggle at the younger women who always seemed to be able to cheer her up. Her face felt hot and she could feel herself clutching some form of cocktail like her life depended on it. Actually she felt much better after the large dose of alcohol, although Robert was still nowhere to be seen. Cora found herself missing him, something that happened when she had too much alcohol.

Something which she had quite forgotten.

* * *

He accepted a glass of scotch from Tom and caught Rose's eye across the room. Perhaps it was time to apologise to his wife before she had too much more to drink. Although he mused silently, Cora did tend to have a soft spot for him when intoxicated. Not that that happened often, more often than not it was he who was drunk. He had best take advantage of it while he could. It was obvious from her choice of dress that she was keen to make up. He excused himself from Tom and made his way cautiously across the room to his wife and niece.

Rose seemed to spot him first, "Cousin Robert, how lovely of you to join us." she grinned up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. That girl really did add an energy to the house that hadn't quite existed since Sybil was alive. He put his hand out to his wife who was openly staring at him. He found himself staring right back,

"Rose, would you excuse us for a moment?"

If he had been looking, Robert would have seen first Rose smile at him and then turn to Cora seeking permission. Permission which she received, "Oh, of course."

Cora took his much larger hand and allowed herself to be pulled to a standing position. She was thankfully he had done so, as she felt quite dizzy upon standing. His other hand fell upon her lower back as he guided her towards the drinks table.

She changed her mind halfway and tugged slightly on his hand, signalling for them to leave the room. He frowned but complied quietly, both slipping from the crowded room hoping no one saw.

He wasn't really sure what he expected, so instead he tried her name.

"Cora."

"Robert." She did that funny little head tilt and he saw that she was trying not to smirk.

"Robert" she said his name again her hands gripped his lapels and tugged them so he bent forwards slightly, just enough, it turned out, to put their faces within a whisper of each other.

"Kiss me"

"Cora, I'm not sure…" she didn't wait for him to finish and she pulled herself up and latched onto his lips.

When was the last time she had kissed him like that? All teeth and tongue, his hand found her waist and pulled her against him roughly. All he could taste was alcohol and indeed her lipstick. She eventually pulled away from him, her hands still attached to his lapels. They were both breathing heavily and he knew what would happen next if he wanted it to. He meant to squeeze her waist and kiss her again,

Instead he found himself speaking, very quickly, his words all jumbling together.

"Cora, I'm so sorry about this afternoon, it was a shock that's all. I never…"

She hushed him with her index finger to his lips, her other hand smoothing its way down to his waist. "I know darling. Let's not fight, not anymore."

He nodded and kissed her hair, hoping this was the end of it, "You're too drunk to fight anyway."

She giggled in his arms and leaned against him heavily, both arms wrapped around him for support, "I am not."

His hands ran down her sides, smoothing the gold material and indeed the shape of her. His voice came out deeper than usual, although given the circumstances, this was about right.

"Cora, I have a better idea." His fingers began to bunch the material of her dress up toward her hips, his voice a deep whisper, "Why don't we go into the library and I can show you…" again the words stuck, "my books"

"Pfft, books!" her laughter was loud now, and she pulled back to look at his face, her right hand wandering lower than was acceptable in society, "Robert Crawley, I know why you want to take me into the library and it's got nothing to do with books."

He could feel his face flush as he let her drag him away.


End file.
